How I married the Dragonborn
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: This is basically a cute story that tells how I imagine my main skyrim OC and her Husband met. (Her husband is Scouts Many Marshs, but I cant find him in the character list -)
1. Part 1!

Scouts Many Marshes was tying down a crate on the ship. It was like any other day in Windhelm; cold, wet, and tiring. Like any other day, he knew he wasn't going to be paid nearly enough for his work, but what else could he do. One needed money to leave Windhelm, and the only way to get some was by working, and this was the only job that would take argonians. Not that he would ever be able to save up enough to leave anyways. Gods he hoped that the imperials would take over this damned city, perhaps then It would better, at least enough to move somewhere warmer.

"Make sure that knot is tight!" A manger snapped at him as he walked by. Scout huffed and tried to ignore the nord, as usual.

He saw of gilt of something black and swamp green out of the corner of his eye, but didn't heed it much attention, too much work for that.

"So handsome, how's it going?"

Marsh turned to look at the source of the question. A nord woman in orc armor stood next to him, a steel horned helmet tucked under her arm, with her other arm she leaned on an ebony battle axe. She had long wild blond hair, with brownish red eyes. She had dark purple eyeshadow, and dark red lipstick. She was standing with the same kind of swagger, that he had seen many a guard use when trying to woo maidens.

He blinked, huffed, then turned his attention back to his work. "It's going about as well as it usually does." He stated, trying to work and answer her question.

"Judging by your tone, I would say that's not a good thing."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Scout raised a brow, though still focused on loading boxes.

"Nope, this is my first time visiting Windhelm. Only been in skyrim for a few months." She stated, her breath visible in the cold air.

"Well, let's just say that Windhelm can a very tough place to live…" He muttered depressedly.

She raised a brow and changed her stance slightly, losing the playful swagger. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked calmly, but clearly serious about her offer.

Scout was flatted by her offer, but he doubted she could do anything.

"Being an argonian in Windhelm means that you don't get paid much. We're used to getting by on scraps, but the Shatter-Shields want everything for nothing." He muttered angrily.

The woman raised a brow, her expression shifting to a slightly irritated one, she seemed to be picking up on how things were done in Windhelm. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Someone giving you trouble?" She asked, defensiveness laced between her words.

He looked around, making sure there wasn't a manager around to hear him speak ill of the Shatter-shields. He turned to face her, leaning in a bit and lowering his voice.

"Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. I wish someone would beat the coin out of his fat fists. He clings to every Septim. He says an Argonian's labor is only worth a tenth of a 'proper Nord worker.'" He huffed and growled "My people are not slaves!" He continued is quiet frustration, turning back to his work.

She gripped her axe and scowled; "I think I'll go talk to this Torbjorn…" She stated with annoyance.

He chuckled a little bit. She had quite a spirit to her.

"You can try, but we've gotten nowhere talking to him ourselv-"He trailed off as he turned to look at her, finding that she was already gone. He looked around, there was no trace of her. Perhaps the cold was starting to get to him…

* * *

A few days past and there was no sign of her, he was beginning to get worried that he shouldn't have told her so much. If torbjorn found out that the argonian had spoken so badly of him, it could mean docked pay, or worse.

Scout was repairing a hammer at the table, when he noticed that same black and green glint in the corner of his vision. He turned to see the woman, she stood with a confident smirk on her face.

"You all should expect to get paid more now." She smiled.

He blinked with astonishment.

"You talked Torbjorn down? I'm impressed." He smiled, his crocodilian tail waved behind him as he did.

"Eh, It wasn't that hard. He's easily threatened by a tough woman...and the battleaxe didn't hurt ether." She smirked, shrugging her armored shoulders.

He chuckled and smiled warmly.

"So, you wanna go get a drink at cornerclub later?" She smirked, regaining the swagger she had several days previous.

"Oh, I would love to. But I can't. Argonians are not allowed inside the city walls…" He replied disappointedly.

Her expression turned to shocked and then annoyed.

"Who made that dumb law?!" She snapped is disbelief.

"That would be Ulfric."

There was a long moment of silence as she stared angrily back at the city walls. After a moment, she huffed and turned back to Scout, her expression changing to a half smile.

"Well, if I can't take you to the bar, I'll bring the bar to you. What time do you get off work?" She said with a smirk.

He smiled.

* * *

She had come over at dusk break, bringing a bottle of spiced wine and two cups with her. They sat outside the Argonian Assemblage and drank, talking and getting to know each other. While scout didn't have much to tell, she had plenty. He learned her name was Scarlet, and that she had came to Skyrim to escape her father, who was an abusive Stendar fanatic. The man hated anyone who wasn't a nord, and his views of women weren't much better. So, she left and never looked back. She was a fighter at heart, a rebel, and wasn't going to let anyone tell her otherwise.

It got late and Scout sadly had to get some sleep, so she got up and helped him off the ground. With a wink she turned and left, leaving the wine and cups, an indirect promise that she would return.


	2. Part 2!

A few months went by and she became a regular visitor of the Argonian Assemblage. Often stopping by for a drink with Scouts, who she joked with and chatted.

She became a sort of guardian angel to the argonians of windhelm. Scarlet once caught a manager yelling argonian slurs at Stands-In-Shallows, who had dropped a barrel and spilled its contents. She proceeded the throw the manager into the river and threatened to make his life a living hell if she caught him saying such things again. A few guards came to attack her, but she picked them up and threw them into the river just like the previous man. In another instance, she saved Shahvee from the Butcher. Sadly, she lost the killer down an alleyway whilst chasing him. Scarlet proceeded to make sure Shavee made it home safely, and stayed in Windhelm to hunt down the Butcher, which took about a week. She could be a fairly good detective when she wanted to be. She even helped the argonians with work when management wasn't looking.

Scouts was informed by Revyn Sadri that the woman had been a defender of elves as well. Apparently, she had gotten into a brawl with Rolff Stone-Fist one night. He was shouting slurs around the grey quarter, she saw this and proceeded to beat the living sovergaurd out of him. He doesn't dare go anywhere near her or the dark elves when she's in town, and he's extremely cautious about going on his nightly slur fests. She knew how it was to be treated like dirt, and she decided that she hated anyone who got their kicks from it. She had lost her ability to give a damn a long time ago. She did what she wanted, and that just so happened to usually be good. She had a spark of fire in her soul, he caught glimpses of it in her eyes, they would light up with a confident smirk when she spoke. Scout found her attitude very admirable.

* * *

Some of the others at the Argonian Assemblage had become to tease Scouts for his affection of Scarlet, it was only the friendly kind of teasing though, the kind that siblings often did. Shavee often told him that if he didn't marry her, someone else was going to. He would laugh and continue with whatever he would be doing. He highly doubted such a lady would agree to be married. She was a free soul who liked being on the road, she followed danger and left it whimpering in her wake. She was the dragonborn, she bore their predatory and defiant nature. She was certainly not the marrying type, or at least, that's what he assumed.

This assumption was snapped in half when she walked onto the docks one day wearing a waistcoat dress and the Amulate of Mara. She sauntered down the stone steps with the same swagger she often had. Scouts blinked with confusion as he watched her walk over. She stood there with a smirk on her face and delight in her eyes.

"Is that Lady Mara's Amulet?" He smiled a bit in shock, well, as much as an argonian can smile anyways.

"Yeah, I hear that's how the people of Skyrim propose. There's a lot of things I can't promise. I'll often will be out on the road, I'll often be endangering myself, and when I am home, it will only be for short periods of time. But what I can promise you is; that I'll never leave you, you'll never be harmed, you'll always have a warm home with food on the table, and when I am home, we'll have one hell of a fun time. So, will you marry me?" She smiled warmly and sincerely.

He chuckled and scratched his neck a bit in a slight fluster.

"You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away." He reached out to hold her hand, which she took and pulled him into a hug.

"You poetic thing you." She mumbled happily.

* * *

As the usual for folks of Skyrim, they got married at the temple of Mara. It was a bit of a long carriage ride, why only Riften had these wedding temples they never knew. It wasn't a fancy wedding, very plane and simple. A few of Scarlets companion friends came. After the wedding, Scouts went back to the Assemblage in Windhelm and gathered what few things he had. He then caught a carriage to Whiterun with Scarlet.

They laughed and talked throughout the ride, it was quite relaxing. She told him of the kind people that lived in Whiterun, and how sunny and lively the place was. It sounded beautiful. He greatly enjoyed looking at the scenery as the carriage went on, he had never been this far from Windhelm before. It was amazing to see the land go from dense snow filled forests, to a sunset colored forest, with crunchy leaves on the ground.

They had stopped in Riften to eat and rest before getting on another carriage. Scarlet knew the lands, going on the roads at night was a bad idea. Scouts noticed that there were a lot of Argonoians in Riften, but he had figured there would be. Many Argonians moved to Riften to get away from Windhelm. He greatly enjoyed the city, even after a thief tried to run off with his coin. Scarlet promptly grabbed the thief's wrist, took back the coin, and and tossed the man over the railing in one quick motion. The man landed in the water with a loud splash, he came up to the surface and looked at Scarlet with a face that could be best described as "What the hell was that for?" She scowled down at the man and then held up her hand that had the wedding band on it, then she pointed at Scouts, who was quite confused by this point. The man's face suddenly went wide eyed, then he looked down at the water in what Scouts could only see as a form of embarrassment. He was getting the feeling that Scarlet knew the man. That night they stayed at the bee and barb and had some of Talen-Jei's custom drinks, they were quite nice.

The next day they headed back onto the open road, enjoying the relaxing carriage ride. They had made it some ways down the road, the Riften watch towers were barely visible anymore. The air was crisp and cool, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves. His relaxation was cut short when he heard a load roar some distance behind them, as well as some screams. Scarlet had been lightly napping, but when the roar sounded her eyes snapped open. (warriors get sleep when they can) It was like a faint orange glow washed across her eyes, like something activated inside her. She groaned in annoyance and sat up.

"Every damn time I go to Riften!" She mumbled aggravatedly as she stood up.

She took a key out of her wrist gantlet and tossed it to Scouts, who caught it before looking back with confusion.

"What was that roar?" He looked back over in the direction of Riften.

"A dragon, sounded like a young one. Maybe I can convince him to go away, I don't like beating up kids." She chuckled a bit as she strapped her ax to her back.

"Wait, you're going to fight a dragon?!" His eyes went wide and his jaw hung open with shock.

"Yup, it's my job. I do it all the time, I fought Falmer, and they're way worse." She chuckled and tightened the straps of her armor.

"But-"

"'I'll be fine, I got like two dozen health potions." She was about to jump off the carriage before stopping short. "When you first get through the gates of Whiterun, there is a blacksmith shop next to the gate. There should be a lady working outside, she's a blacksmith by the name of Adrianne. Ask her where Breezehome is, she'll point you in the direction."

She was about to jump again when Scout grabbed her arm to stop her, a concerned look in her eye. She cupped his face and gave her a quick kiss on his shout.

She replied softly; "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die on ya."

"I love you." He said softly and let her go.

She dumped off the carriage and yelled back "Love you too, honey!"

He watched her run off towards Riften, into the screams and roaring. Much to Scouts surprise, and annoyance, the Carriage driver decided to speak up;

"Buddy, you've chosen a crazy wife."


End file.
